


Sam & Jack July 2015 MOS-challenge: Children of the Stars

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam & Jack MOS-challenges [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack July 2015 MOS-challenge: Children of the Stars

[Based on this challenge.](https://twitter.com/amaradangeli/status/617411338298597376)


End file.
